nfsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Mazda RX-7 (FD3S)
The Mazda RX-7 has been available since the launch of NFS World. The 'Battle Machine' edition from Need For Speed: ProStreet was added on April 19, 2011 for SpeedBoost, but was also available for IGC as of October 11, 2011. All versions of the car were no longer available for purchase as of August 21, 2012. History The Mazda RX-7 FD is a sports car made by Mazda between 1992 and 1995. The Mazda RX-7 consists out of several series such as Series 6 (1992-1995), Series 7 (1996-1998) and Series 8 (1999-2002) but the most successful car in terms of sale was the Series 6. The Mazda RX-7 is most known for its twin-turbocharged rotary engine, a unusual feature in sports cars. Performance Tuned for acceleration and handling, the RX-7 is a responsive, light Rear Wheel Drive (RWD) car made for an exhilarating racing experience. Being one of two cars (and their variations) powered by a rotary engine, the RX-7 is a unique racing machine. The Mazda RX-7 is a head-turner. A mid-high-RPM machine, it has strong acceleration, a good top speed, and quick, very responsive steering. It has excellent, stable handling in corners with just a little oversteer. When landing from jumps, the RX-7 manages to land with all wheels at once due to its FMR layout and weight distribution. Despite its average Nitrous, it can perform well on most tracks, and will do exceptionally well in technical courses. Its ability to drive through traffic and perform high-risk passes also gives the RX-7 an advantage on narrow courses. Since the Car Classes update, the RX-7 was re-tuned, giving it better handling and improved acceleration. The car is agile for technical and semi-technical races, Team Escape, and Pursuit Outrun. However, one must be careful with bringing an RX-7 to a pursuit, as its race-oriented design and light weight would put it in a disadvantage in high-speed collisions. Overall it is an excellent all-rounder that can leave an impression on the streets. The newer variant, the RX-7 RZ, offers more torque and improved grip, but the Series 6 FD comes close. Editions * Battle Machine (Unavailable) * Sidestep (Unavailable) * White (Unavailable) Car Stats Aftermarket Details Bodykits 01a_FD_Soul.jpg|Soul Front 01b_FD_Soul.jpg|Soul Rear 02a_FD_Trekked.jpg|Trekked Front 02b_FD_Trekked.jpg|Trekked Rear 03a_FD_Repro.jpg|Repro Front 03b_FD_Repro.jpg|Repro Rear 04a_FD_Boxxed.jpg|Boxxed Front 04b_FD_Boxxed.jpg|Boxxed Rear 05a_FD_Chroma.jpg|Chroma Front 05b_FD_Chroma.jpg|Chroma Rear 06a_FD_Halon.jpg|Halon Front 06b_FD_Halon.jpg|Halon Rear 07a_FD_Coil.jpg|Coil Front 07b_FD_Coil.jpg|Coil Rear 08a_FD_Glint.jpg|Glint Front 08b_FD_Glint.jpg|Glint Rear 09a_FD_Cascade.jpg|Cascade Front 09b_FD_Cascade.jpg|Cascade Rear 10a_FD_Exodus.jpg|Exodus Front 10b_FD_Exodus.jpg|Exodus Rear 11a_FD_Kineto.jpg|Kineto Front 11b_FD_Kineto.jpg|Kineto Rear 12a_FD_Sonic.jpg|Sonic Front 12b_FD_Sonic.jpg|Sonic Rear 13a_FD_Rush.jpg|Rush Front 13b_FD_Rush.jpg|Rush Rear 14a_FD_Innova.jpg|Innova Front 14b_FD_Innova.jpg|Innova Rear 15a_FD_Flow.jpg|Flow Front 15b_FD_Flow.jpg|Flow Rear 16a_FD_Pressure.jpg|Pressure Front 16b_FD_Pressure.jpg|Pressure Rear 17a_FD_Offroad.jpg|Offroad Front 17b_FD_Offroad.jpg|Offroad Rear 18a_FD_Transform.jpg|Transform Front 18b_FD_Transform.jpg|Transform Rear * 1,050 SB - Soul * 1,050 SB - Trekked * 1,050 SB - Repro * 1,050 SB - Boxxed * 1,050 SB - Chroma * 750 SB - Halon * 750 SB - Coil * 750 SB - Glint * 750 SB - Cascade * 450 SB - Exodus * 450 SB - Kineto * 450 SB - Sonic * 60,000 IGC - Rush * 60,000 IGC - Innova * 60,000 IGC - Flow * 60,000 IGC - Pressure * 60,000 IGC - Offroad * 60,000 IGC - Transform Appearances NFS 1.jpg NFSUG.jpg NFSUG2.jpg NFSMW.jpg NFSC.jpg NFSPS.jpg NFSUC.jpg NFSS.jpg NFSS2.jpg Gallery Nfs-world-19.jpg|Promotional Screenshot Mazda_RX-7.jpg|Battle Machine Edition mazda-rx-7-sidestep.jpg|Sidestep Rental Category:Cars Category:Mazda Category:RWD Cars Category:NFS Classics Category:Japanese Cars